Nightmares and Dreams
by Asha Davis
Summary: Everyone has nightmares and dreams. Especially people who see the worst the world has to offer. The nightmares and dreams of the Lab Rats. A collection of one-shots.
1. Adam's Nightmare

**Set before "You Posted What?"**

"Alright, for today's training we will be weight lifting." Mr. Davenport says.

"Yes!" I cheer. "Ha, I got this one in the bag."

"Alright, Bree you will go first." Mr. Davenport instructs.

I watch as my sister nods and walks over to the bench. She easily bench presses a couple hundred pounds. Wow, I didn't know she could lift that much.

"Wow, that was pretty good Bree." I complement her.

"What, that?" She laughs. "That was nothing." I lift my eyebrows in surprise. I would have to even have to work a little to lift that much weight, but I don't say anything.

"Chase, you're next." Mr. Davenport says. I smile, there is no way he can lift that much weight. He has a doll like body!

"Like you could actually lift that much." I jeer, but he just ignores my tease. He walks over to the bench and lays down. He puts his hands on the bar and does 12 easy reps. My mouth hangs open. He just bench pressed 400 pounds. Okay, maybe I just forgot how light 400 pounds is.

"Adam, you're up." Mr. Davenport smiles. I put on a cocky smile. This should be no problem. I walk over to the bench, and lay on it. I put my hands on the bar, and push up. Nothing happens. I try again, still nothing. The bar isn't moving, I can't lift the weight.

"Come on Adam." Mr. Davenport says. "Quick fooling around, we have more training to do."

I try one more time, this time I give it all I have. Still nothing happens, except for some laughing.

"Adam can't lift the bar!" Chase and Bree laugh. "He's too weak!"

"What, no wait something is wrong! I'm not weak!" I panic. I get back on the back and try to make the bar move. No matter what I do, the bar stays still.

"Come on Adam, even Bree and Chase can lift the bar." Mr. Davenport snaps.

"Come on Adam, I thought you were the big brother?" Chase laughs.

"I'm a girl and I can lift more than you!" Bree teases.

"Adam's a weak little baby! Adam's a weak little baby!" Eddy sings. Where did he come from?

"Wait, no! Please stop!" My throat runs thick. What's going on? What's happening to me! Someone HELP ME, PLEASE!

BANG BANG BANG

"Adam, wake up!" I snap my eyes open. My breathing is heavy. "Breakfast is ready." Chase yells through the capsule glass. I quickly get out of my capsule.

"Chase come over here!"

"What?" He asks as he comes toward me. I wind up my arm, and punch him as hard as I can.

"AAAGGGHHHH! What was that for? That really hurt!" He yells.

"Oh good, it was just a dream!" I sigh. I'm still the strongest, and Chase is still a weak little baby. Everything is right in the world. I wonder what Tasha made for breakfast?


	2. Bree's Dream

"Hey Bree!" Katlyn yells out to me. I spin around on my heals.

"Hey!" I smile. A group of girls surround me as I walk to my locker.

"How did that date go last night?" Sara asks me.

"Oh I decided to ditch him." I laugh. The rest of them laugh with me. The group of girls follow me to my class.

"I love your hair Bree." One of them complements.

"Your shoes are so to die for." Any coos.

"We should totally go and hang out at the mall sometime!" Someone says to me.

"Thanks!" I exclaims. "And we should hang out at the mall."

As I walk into class people smile and wave at me. Boys stare and people move out of my way.

"Hey Bree!" Michael Brandon walks up to me. He's the captain of the basketball team!

"Hi." I glow.

"So I was wondering if you want to hang out some time after school?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I would love that!" I giggle. "But aren't you dating Marie Millard, captain of the cheer squad?"

"I was, but you are way cooler." He flirts.

"Really... hhaa haaa, okay." I giggle some more. I play with my hair and watch him. He stares at me, smiling.

"Yeah, you are just so adorable and funny. I think you are the prettiest girl in the whole school. That's why I broke up with Maria." My heart is beating so fast. This is the best day of my whole life. Then, he leans in… is he going to, oh yes he is. He's going to kiss-

"Bree!" Chase yells. I snap open my eyes. "Wake up, a mission alert just went off!"

"I'm getting up!" I snap. It was only a dream. Why can't I be popular in real life? Oh, that's right, because I am always missing things to go on missions! Stupid earth, why do you always need to be saved? Or at least couldn't the mission have waited a couple more seconds, you know after I kissed Michael Brandon?


	3. Chase's Nightmare

"Alright, Bree go make sure everyone is out of the building." I instruct. "Adam, go and hold up the central support beam to try, and by us some time before the whole building comes crashing down. I'll go destroy all the research."

They both nod and rush off to their assignments. One of Mr. Davenport's important research labs had an explosion, and the building is starting to come down. He sent us to destroy all the research and get all the people out of the building. Mr. Davenport didn't specifically tell me what sort of research the lab was doing, but I gathered that it is very important if he wanted all of it destroyed.

"Okay, all the people are out." Bree yells as runs back into the room, I am halfway through erasing the motherboard.

"I'm almost done." I call out.

"HURRY Chase!" Adam groans loudly. I look over my shoulder and I see he is struggling to keep the building up. Seeing his trouble, Bree sprints over to help him. They are both holding up the collapsing building.

"HURRY!" They cry out a couple long seconds later. There is a lot of information on the mainframe. It's taking too long to erase. I can already see they aren't going to be able to hold the support beam up as long as I need them to.

"Mr. Davenport, I can't erase all the research. There isn't enough time." I yell into my com set.

"No Chase, the information must be destroyed. They are just going to have to hold out a little bit longer." He orders.

"AAAAHHH!" Adam and Bree scream. I look over, they are barely holding on.

"Mr. Davenport, please they can't-"

"No Chase, the mission comes first." His order is firm and absolute. If I don't come back with all the research destroyed, this mission will be a failure.

"CHASE, PLEASE!" Bree has streams of tears coming out of her eyes. 87% complete. They aren't going to make it, there is no way.

"But-" I try to argue.

"No Chase. This is what you guys where created for. This is what you guys signed up for, when you agreed to going on missions. You agreed to complete missions, at all costs." He reminds me darkly. He has a point.

"CHASE!" The screams of my siblings. I snap my head around toward them, they are giving all their strength. It still isn't enough.

"I'm sorry guys, the mission comes first." I choke out. I ignore their pleads, and turn back to the monitor. I'm cry as I watch the building start to fall down, and I hear the sound of my bother and sister's bodies giving out.

100% complete, are the last words I read before I feel the collapsing building falling down on top of me.

I snap my eyes open, my body is drenched in sweat, and my breathing and heart rate are like I just ran a marathon. Remembering what I just saw, I snap my head side to side checking the capsules. They contain my sleeping brother and sister.

"It was just a nightmare." I hear myself breath.

It was just a nightmare, but it was the worst type of nightmare. It was the realistic fiction kind. The kind that could happened, it's the kind that is almost _waiting_ to happen. It's the kind that really keep a person up at night.


End file.
